Haven's Hunter
by PheonixTears589
Summary: The Coven created me as a weapon but I escaped. I and a friend made our way to Haven where we set our roots and hope to keep them. I hope to right some of the things I have done in my life by doing good and protect those I love. Hopefully I don't die this time.
1. Chapter 1: Haven

I watched the sky as the boat slowly traveled into the bay. Haven was laid out before me and a bright smile lifted my lips. It had been so long since I had been here. My past life memories had surfaced and I had begun to pine for home. The air grew warmer around me then the ship seemed to speed over the water. Finally it slowed down and pulled into the docks. Men scurried around me as they prepared to dock. As we passed a freighter I felt eyes on me and looked towards them. Standing on the freighter was a handsome man.

His eyes were a warm brown that matched his hair and his skin was tanned from hours in the sun and pulled over lean muscle. He had to have been at least 5'11" possibly 6'1". He was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. After a moment I looked back to the dock and saw we were close enough for me to jump. With a brilliant smile I looked at Nala who shook her head.

"You'll never make it." She said calmly and I just laughed as I took several steps back then started running.

With the grace of a gazelle I pushed off and cleared the railing along with about three feet of shark filled water. In mid air I twisted and rolled with the impact of the docks and pushed to my feet. Twirling I faced the boat and caught my bag as Nala tossed it to me when the boat got closer. She jumped off as I swung my sea bag onto my back and waved happily to the men who had given us a ride up the coast and to the bay. They all yelled good-byes and I laughed while Nala smiled and waved to them then linking arms we turned to head off towards town.

For a while we just walked and talked while I enjoyed the smell of the sea, Nala enjoyed the sun. I laughed when she twirled around and lifted her face to the sun. Hopping I turned so I was facing Nala but behind her I could see the man who had been watching the boat look after us with a frown. Grinning I waved at him and after a moment he waved back with a slight smile and with that he shook his head then left the side of the boat.

"Come on Nissa we have to go to the station to get the deed and prove who we are." Nala said.

"You mean me proving me as the person I am." I said happily and Nala nodded sagely.

For a moment neither off us did anything then we burst out laughing. After a moment we calmed down then after a stop to ask directions we began to walk to the station which was about three miles from the docks. Silently we stepped into the police station and asked for the chief's office. The officer pointed us to an office and Nala knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a gruff voice and I pushed the door open and we stepped inside. He looked up and for a moment said nothing. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have the keys to Grey Manor." I said softly

"Grey Manor?"

"Yes sir."

"And you are?"

"Nissa Willow Amarantha." I said softly

"Ah, do you have the deed?"

"I do." I said then swung my bag off my shoulder and got into a side pocket and pulled out my passport, wallet, and the deed to Grey Manor. Quietly I handed the deed to the man who took it then pulled out another sheet of paper and I saw it was a copy.

"Well it doesn't look like a fake but it could take a few days before I'm sure."

"That's fine. We figured it would and have booked rooms at the inn."

"You do know that if you get the house it will need a lot of work. No one has been up there to maintain it in years."

"Oh we know, here's my number for when you have authenticated the papers." I said then smiled brightly as I handed him my business card.

He nodded as he took it and we left we passed a man who was heading towards the chief's office who was rather handsome but not my type. My mind went back to the man on the boat and I felt like I had seen him before but couldn't place where. Shaking my head I looked at Nala and headed towards the bakery.

"We should stop by the car place we passed earlier." Nala said.

"I guess.

"We can't go back and forth on foot."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Fine, get something to eat and I'll go pick a car that can live on the road and the country dirt." I said

"That leaves two things, a truck or a jeep." I laughed and waved then walked back the way we came and to the car lot.

Quietly I looked through the cars and singled out two, a jeep and a truck. The truck was for Nala and the jeep was for me. Quietly I picked out a dark blue Jeep Rubicon and a Dodge Ram.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A calm male voice asked. I turned and a blue eyed, blonde haired male stood behind me with an inviting smile.

"Ah, yes I would like to buy this jeep and the white Ram over there." I said quietly.

When I was being shy it went quieter just like when I was angry, but the difference between me being angry and shy is that I'd add a lilt to my words when I'm angry. It is a lilt that no one can come close to placing as I gain a second voice that makes me sound, in Nala's own words, like I'm talking from a demonic tunnel. He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. Just as we stepped into the building, Nala came up behind me.

"Find the cars?"

"Yep and I am going to get you a Dodge Ram."

Nala whooped and I just shook my head as she handed me a pastry box. Rosemary's Pastries was stamped in green on top of the pink box. I put it aside for the moment and went about getting us both our favorite modes of transportation. Finally we were done and I shook the man's hand with a smile before we headed out to the parking lot with our keys. Silently we stopped by a gas station on our way to insure our cars and get our license plates. Finally the tedious work of buying our own cars was over and we headed towards the Drow Tavern, after getting directions.

Pulling up in front I stepped out after grabbing my wallet. Locking my jeep I watched as Nala parked and prepared to wait for me. A gust of wind swirled around me, throwing my hair and the purple and gold skirt I was wearing. Stepping inside I walked up to the receptionist and smiled at her.

"How may I help you?

"I would like to rent two rooms." I said calmly

"Okay and what size would you like?"

"Suite." I said calmly and the woman nodded.

"We only have one suite but it has two rooms, a kitchen, and a full living room."

"Perfect." I said with a bright smile.

"And how long are you going to be here?"

"Hmmm... Six months minimum. It depends on how long it takes to fix up my ancestral home."

The woman looked at me in shock then nodded "Alright that will be $31,100.85." The woman said and I could see her pale a little.

With a smile I handed her my black card and she swiped it. It passed through and after a moment she handed me a paper to sign then handed me two key cards along with my credit card. With a smile I told her to have a nice day then calmly put my credit card and my room card in my wallet before heading to Nala's car. The room was 318 and was on the top most floor. Quietly I handed her the card then jogged to my jeep and pulled out from in front just as another jeep passed me. My eyes caught on the drivers and I grinned for a moment, it was the man from the docks. Turning my eyes back to the front I pulled out and drove to the side of the building. Picking a parking space I turned the car off just as Nala parked next to me; we both locked up and grabbed our bags then headed inside.

We made it to the elevators to see the brown haired man standing with a crate in his hands, waiting for the elevator. It dinged just as we walked up beside him. Like a gentleman he moved to the side so we could get on ahead of him. Nala went ahead of me and I stepped in, my ankle jingling softly as I hesitantly took a step forward then calmed my heart and stepped on. I hated small places almost as much as I hated crowded areas and if you combined those two it was my worst nightmares come true, oh that and hospitals. If I could fix it myself I did and tried to stay as far away from them as possible, and I had a strong dislike for cops as they always seemed to have a very skewed look on the law and therefore thought themselves above it.

Anyway the doors closed and I pressed the button for the floor we were going to which turned out to be the floor he was also going too. The ride up was quiet and I bit my lip while flexing my hand as I watched the numbers pass by in what felt like a very slow pace. On the second floor a cleaning woman stepped on and brought her god forsaken trolley with her. Nala's hand slipped into mine from behind and she squeezed it in comfort but it did little for me in the now slightly cramped space. My right arm as pressed ever so slightly to the man's arm, which was sending tingling sensations to my brain and making me feel like i was on a small high. A calm washed over me and my heart slowed to it's normal pace. The bell dinged and the maid got ready to push the trolley off the elevator as the doors opened.

Quietly I placed my hand in the doors so she could get out and got a smile in thanks which I returned rather tightly. After she was off I scurried out and felt the tension in my shoulders instantly lessen.

"Hey you did well. You just went through one of your worst fears and you didn't have a total meltdown." Nala said with a grin and I just casually lifted my hand and bopped her in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for."

"Don't quit your day job to become an actor." I deadpanned and she pouted which just caused me to smile and chuckle. "Yeah, definitely don't quit that job."

I ducked her hit and caught her returning wrist with ease before pressing the pressure point lightly.

"How come I can never get you?"

"Because you never took martial arts." I said calmly then grinned at her.

"Too violent." She said with a face.

"It's calming for me."

"How?" She asked and I was acutely aware of the male behind us listening in.

"The movements and the knowledge that I can take care of myself and my own if we are ever in danger."

"True, but I still prefer dance."

"Everyone has their own method of finding peace, and with the right partner I find dance just as soothing." I said with a grin as I slung my arm over Nala's shoulders before stopping in front of one of the last three door which was right as the end of the hall.

Slipping my card into the key slot I opened the door and mock bowed her in. Straightening I looked back at the dark haired man who had stopped at the door to our left which he had knocked on. He was still watching us and I grinned before mock saluting him and stepping inside, just catching his grin before the door closed with a smart click.


	2. Chapter 2: Duke to the Rescue

After Nala and I unpacked we decided to go to the store in my jeep as the truck was just a tad too big for such a small shopping trip. We needed to stock the shelves, fridge, and get plates and cutlery as well as cups and pans. Once at the store Nala and I separated, she to the kitchen appliances and I to the food. I pushed a cart, grabbing the food I had on a mental list but when I got to the tea section the tea I wanted was on the top shelf. Jumping I felt my fingers brush the box but only managed to push it back a little. Huffing I jumped for it again but smacked my funny bone on the way down.

"Ow, ow, ow." I muttered as I held my elbow and glared at the tea.

Muttering some rather creative, totally made up curses I sighed and resigned myself to not having my tea when a dark tanned hand took it off the top shelf and held it out for me. Gently I took the box and followed the arm to the person. A slight smile curled my lips.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"No." He said with a roguish smile.

"Well as we have bumped into each other several times today I guess I should give you my name. I'm Nissa Amarantha." I said holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Duke, Duke Crocker." He said as he shook my hand, his smile just a tad brighter.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Crocker." I said

"Please just Duke."

"Then please call me Nissa." I said softly shyly.

"So what are you doing here in this tiny little town?"

"You consider this tiny?" I asked with a smile. "I am scared to ask what you see as big."

"Alright it is a big town." He said with a smile and I laughed softly.

"My friend and I are here to move into my ancestral home." I said softly, shyly brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Oh? Where?"

"Grey Manor."

"Ah, beautiful view."

"So I have been told by my grandmother." I said with a smile

"Is your elbow okay?"

"Yeah, just hit the funny bone." I said with a smile.

"Not so funny." He winced in sympathy

I nodded, chuckling slightly all the while smiling a brighter smile. "Thank you for the help."

"I will always help a damsel in distress." He said with a bright grin.

I laughed and smiled back then I looked past him to see Nala coming our way. Duke turned to see Nala in all her stunning glory walk right past him without a second glance.

"I have all the utensils you wanted."

"Thank you." I said with a shy blush.

"So who is this?" Nala asked

"This is Duke Crocker, Duke this is Nala McKenzie, my best friend and sister in everything but blood."

"Ah so he now has a name. A pleasure to meet you." Nala said while holding her hand out.

"The pleasure is mine." He said and only shook her hand before turning to me. "I should get going. It was a pleasure to talk to you Nissa, Nala."

He smiled at me which cause me to blush as I waved to him, with that he turned and left. I sighed then rubbed my elbow as I glared up at the tea before placing the box in my hand in the cart.

"What happened?"

"I tried to get the tea and hurt myself so he got it for me."

"Amico mio, sei così breve e così maldestro." (My friend, you are so short and so clumsy.) Nala muttered in Italian while laughing.

"Non è colpa su entrambi cosa mia." (Not my fault on either) I hissed then finished getting the groceries.

Nala just laughed then we headed towards the lines. Nala placed the second cart in my hand before running off with a 'I'll bring the car around' before I could say anything. My heart dropped to my stomach as I looked at the crowded check-out lines. Sighing I looked up and down the isles till I found one that was less crowded. My hands shook a little but I forced my anxiety down and went about checking out. Finally I had everything onto the check out belt and waited for the line to move forward. It took a few moments but it moved forward and I placed both carts at the end to be filled.

I pulled out my card and flipped it between my fingers, taking my mind off the small area. Finally all the groceries were placed in the carts and I paid, not blinking an eye at the amount. The girl looked surprise but I just smiled at her as I slipped the card back into my wallet and that into my back pocket. Just as I was going to push the carts out of the check out Nala came back.

"Took you long enough." I said cheerily which just covered the anxiety I felt.

"Sorry had to find the car. Remind me why we parked so far in the first place." I just raised an eyebrow. "Right you hate tight spaces even in just a little car space."

I rolled my eyes at her as we pushed the carts out the car and loaded all the stuff in the back. Taking the carts and put them in the store and just as I turned to leave Duke came out with two bags of groceries. Smiling I waved to him and got a happy wave back. Still smiling I got in the jeep, with a grace learned from years of practice and closed the door with a sharp snap of my wrist. Turning it on I pulled out and headed to the hotel. We carted everything upstairs and unpacked then I started dinner. Tonight I was going to make baked teriakiy chicken, steamed broccoli, and fried rice. Quietly I placed the plates on the table and we sat down to eat.

"What's on the list for tomorrow?" Nala asked

"Well I was going to go look for a job to pass the time but if we get the keys I'm going to go to the house and make a list of everything we need to take care of."

"Alright. I guess then that I will also look for a job as well." Nala said and I nodded to her. As we ate in silence I thought about Duke and tried to place how I knew him. A frown formed between my brows as I thought then it clicked. " Santa madre degli dei. (Holy mother of the gods.)"

"What?"

"Duke."

"What about him?"

"I know him."

"Huh, I don't..."

"He is _him_"

"_Him_ as in the guy your past life was in love with?"

"Yep."

"Well good on you for finding him."

I smiled happily then went back to eating my dinner. After we finished Nala cleaned the dishes while I dried and put them away. Around six I grabbed a shower then sat in bed and read till 8:30. Putting my book on my bedside table I turned the lamp off and snuggled down under the comforter. Sighing through my nose I closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, my hand around the knife under my pillow.


End file.
